Jealous Much?
by MysticForest
Summary: Kanda and Allen are sent on a mission in Paris, France. While they're there, a fight leads to Allen holding a grudge against his partner. Kanda doesn't appreciate the white-haired male flirting with all the girls he sees. Present-day AU and MANGA SPOILERS! Lemon!


**WARNING: Sexual content between males.**

**Summary: Kanda and Allen are sent on a mission in Paris, France. While they're there, a fight leads to Allen holding a grudge against his partner. Kanda doesn't appreciate the white-haired male flirting with all the girls he sees. Present-day AU and MANGA SPOILERS!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing more.**

**EDIT: Thank you to all my viewers! And a special thank you to the guests that pointed out to me that Paris is in FRANCE, not Italy. Please enjoy and review!**

_**Jealous Much?**_

"Isn't that romantic? You and me in the City of Love?" Allen teases, curled up against a less than amused swordsman. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Shut up. And could you refrain from acting like a parasite?"

"Why? Is the coldness getting sucked out of you?"

"If the coldness gets sucked out of me, there'd be nothing but dust left," Kanda mutters and looks out the window. The two of them rarely got time alone, being sent on missions left and right and usually with other people. And the missions they did get sent on together, it seemed another exorcist was always involved, too. Unfortunately for Kanda, Allen liked alone time to cuddle. Kanda would rather act asleep the whole time so he could allow himself to return the loving gesture without having to deal with it later. Allen knew it was an act, but let it slide; if he let on that he knew, Kanda would probably stop doing it.

"Liar," Allen said as he played with Kanda's fingers. Those fingers attached to a hand that connected to a right arm slung around his shoulders.

The moon outside cast a blue glow on the couple. Allen started to yawn and tried to hide it in Kanda's shoulder. The samurai chuckled before he stood. At this, the white-haired male said, "No. Sit back down."

"You're exhausted. Go to sleep," Kanda said as he spread out on the other seat. "I'm not going to disappear overnight."

"You make me sound clingy," Allen muttered and got comfortable. His partner shook his head, but didn't reply.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" Allen added.

Blue eyes pierced him. "Idiot, I'm not your husband and I'm not going to act like a housewife."

"Then what the hell am I to you? A sex toy? Passing entertainment?" Allen growled.

"Moyashi, don't get your panties in a twist."

"It's Allen!"

Kanda doesn't reply.

"You bastard, why did you have to ruin a mission that we get alone together?" Allen turned his back to the swordsman. The pissed aura emanating from the white-haired exorcist was hard to miss, but Kanda doesn't say anything. _He'll be over it by tomorrow morning._

**XXX**

_At least, I thought he'd be over it,_ Kanda muttered mentally. Allen stomped to their hotel with his suitcase, ignoring Kanda like he would a penny on the sidewalk. When they, Allen, Kanda, and their finder, got to the rooms they had booked, Allen slammed the bathroom door as soon as he had tossed his luggage onto one of the full-size beds.

Kanda thought about sitting on Allen's claimed bed since they would normally share one, but decided against it. Then he smirked. _If I looked in his bag, I'd bet ten dollars that he had a bottle of lube._

When Allen exited the bathroom ten minutes later, only water droplets covered him as he scrubbed his hair with a small towel.

"Seducing me so early in the mission?" Kanda asked as he looked away from his book.

"Feel free to look, but you can't touch," Allen muttered and dug through his suitcase. Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Since when? Last time I touched you, you―"

"That has nothing to do with it. I'm not sleeping with a jackass."

"You seemed fine with sleeping with a jackass however many months ago." Kanda stood and moved to the other bed, splaying himself on it. Allen, now dressed in jeans and a white button-up, set his bag in the floor. "Again, nothing to do with it." He crawled over his partner and slid his hands under Kanda's shirt. While he massaged Kanda's stomach and chest, he leaned down to the samurai's ear. "And you better get used to being sexless until you apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Kanda asked.

"Sucks for you." Allen smirks as he pulls away and stands. "And no, that won't be happening either. Looks like it's you and your hand tonight."

"Since when? You usually ignore me when I get ticked." Kanda grabs him by the waist and throws him down on the bed. Allen glared at the older male, but he didn't try to get up, allowing Kanda to loom over him, his long hair like a veil over them. The teen grumbled, "So I was right. You don't mind if I'm mad as long as I'm still willing to have sex with you."

"Who the hell has been telling you that?" Kanda asked.

"No one."

"Why else would you―?"

"Because you are the worst boyfriend ever!"

"I'm not…" Kanda trailed off. Allen's eyes ignited with silver fire, his overall body language even more livid than before. "Go ahead. Say it, Kanda. 'I'm not your boyfriend'."

The samurai refused to answer. With his British accent starting to seep into his voice, something that happened when he was furious, Allen continued, "If you aren't man enough to admit that you feel more for me than the physical, then I don't want any of it. I'm gay, remember? I'm not looking for a girl with a penis."

"I'm not a girl!"

"Then prove it!" Allen pushed himself up, nose-to-nose with Kanda. "Because the only time you tell me that you love me is during sex or in your sleep. A real man would remind me every day, like I do you."

"You haven't reminded me today," Kanda pointed out, trying to get off the topic. Did he really talk in his sleep? And say _that_ of all things?

"That's because you've been nothing but an emotionless bastard today." The white-haired male shoved Kanda away from him before he stood again, several feet between him and the bed this time.

"Moyashi―"

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen shook his head and headed for the door. "Whatever. I'm going to ask around town."

Kanda followed him, though he kept his distance. Since Tyki had tried to take Allen's arm, the older male didn't let his teammates wander into towns alone on missions.

**XXX**

Kanda itched to yank Allen's hood down. He hated it when the teen tried to hide his hair. Then again, most people would stare and murmur insults under their breath. Ugly. Unnatural. Attention-seeking. Disgusting.

Angelic. Pure. Beautiful. Elegant. That's what Kanda thought. But he'd never say that. No, he just tries his best to touch it when Allen's asleep or not paying attention which is unlike the younger male, who plays with Kanda's hair for three reasons: because he likes it, because it makes Kanda uncomfortable, and because it makes Kanda lose control sometimes. Kanda usually protests to his hair being touched for the listed reasons, but there are times when he lets Allen do as he wishes. The samurai can still remember the first time he let Allen wash his hair….

"_Please, Yuu?" Allen begged._

"_Don't call me that…" Kanda murmured. It was far too intimate for Allen to do that. Wash his hair and call him by his first name._

"_We're in the shower together. No one will know but us," Allen says. Kanda turns his back to the teen and pulls his hair over his shoulder while hot water assaults his chest, stomach, and arms. "I know that, idiot."_

"_I'm not going to chop it off," Allen mutters._

It'd grow back overnight anyways,_ Kanda thought. Nope, Allen doesn't know why and Kanda planned to keep it that way._

_While he was lost in thought, warm hands trailed up and down his back and Kanda almost jumped at the sudden touch. Almost._

"_Why does it matter so much to you if I wash your hair?" Allen pressed his body against Kanda's back, his hands now on the samurai's chest and stomach._

"_Why does it matter so much to you if I don't let you wash my hair?" Kanda replied. He cursed the hands that always seemed to melt him. If Allen wanted, he could give Kanda an instant erection just by brushing a hand across his stomach, but at the same time, he could do the same movement and put every part of Kanda at rest. People always talked about being able to tell their partner's hands from someone else's. For Kanda, no one else had blunt nails and soft flesh on one hand and then claws and half-metal skin on the other. Allen had told Kanda that he always knew Kanda's hands from another person's due to the calluses on his thumbs and palms and his sharp nails._

_Kanda hated how much Allen knew about his body. And him in general._

_Allen kissed the nape of the samurai's neck. "It's something I want to understand about you."_

"_It's hair; what more do you need to understand?"_

_The hand twisted the end of the stands collected on Kanda's stomach while the water dripped from the metal fingers. Kanda pushed back against Allen, trying to tilt his head. The teen said, "Like why it is that if I play with the ends, you try to get away, but if I do this―" He weaved his fingers into the mass of tresses and caressed Kanda's head. Kanda leaned into the touch despite how much he yelled at himself for it. "―you act like a cat getting loved." Allen moved the hand to Kanda's forehead and swept the soaked short hair out of his face. "And why your ponytail is so much more sensitive than your bangs."_

"_Okay, okay, shut up. You've made your peace." Kanda shook his head enough for his bangs to flop back down. Allen asked, "So I can wash your hair?"_

"_No," Kanda said. When he turned around, Allen stared up at him with puppy eyes, his bottom lip quivering. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Cut the act, Moyashi."_

_Allen shrugged. "It was worth a shot."_

"_Pathetic shot that it was."_

_He ignored the comment. "If you aren't comfortable with it, then I won't push. But if you ever decide differently, I'm the first to know, right?"_

_The hopeful smile on his face melted Kanda, just like his hands did. The swordsman stole a quick kiss on Allen's lips, and the confused expression it left only fit with one word: "adorable". Kanda turned his back to Allen again and the wet slap of his hair hitting his back echoed through the bathroom. "If you get shampoo on my face, I'll punch you."_

"_Thank you, Kanda," Allen whispered, a small kiss planted on Kanda's shoulder._

"…_it's Yuu…."_

"Kanda, what are you doing? We don't have time to dawdle and walk around in Lala Land." Allen's sharp voice and matching gaze pulled Kanda out of his thoughts. The samurai bit his tongue, not wanting to make things worse for himself, and followed Allen into a small bar, after they flash fake IDs, of course.

"What can I get for you two gentlemen?" a woman behind the counter asked. One man occupied a table near the back, but other than him, the place resembled Antarctica. Allen hopped onto one of the bar stools. "Can I get Mountain Dew and some information?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," the woman said. Kanda sat in the chair next to Allen and when asked if he wanted anything, he shook his head.

"My name's Blue, by the way," the woman added as she handed Allen a glass of green soda.

"Allen. That's an interesting name." Allen tilted his head in mock innocence.

"Well, long story short, I was conceived in the back of a blue pickup truck," Blue said.

Allen smiled. "Everyone has their story. I was expecting something cuter to match you though."

Steam blew from Kanda's ears. Then he closed his eyes, inhaled through his mouth and slowly let it out through his nose. _Information. He's getting information. That's all. That's _all_ he's doing. He _is not_ flirting right in front of me._

"So Blue, have you heard about anything strange happening around town?" Allen asked.

Blue leaned across the counter in a manner that made it easy for Allen to look down her loose-fitting top. "That depends. What's it worth to you?"

"Set the price," Allen said, his silver eyes fixed on Blue's blue ones. How ironic. Her blonde hair swished as she shook her head. "No price. Just curious."

Kanda wasn't sure which he should focus on: the amusement of Blue trying to seduce a gay teen that looks twenty or the anger of the fact that Allen was flirting back. He chose the second. "We're in a hurry."

"Then you can go and I'll stay here to talk to Blue," Allen said. When he met Kanda's gaze, triumph lit his eyes. _You shouldn't have picked a fight with me._

"I'd rather stick together in case of an emergency." Kanda narrowed his eyes. _Since when do you flirt with girls in front of me?_

Allen shrugged. "If that's settled―" He turned back to Blue's eyes. "―Blue, that's Kanda. I apologize for his rude behavior."

"Not at all," she said.

**XXX**

After the third girl that day, Kanda lost it.

"Kanda, what are you do―?!" An ally's brick wall against his back cut Allen off. Kanda planted his hands on either side of the teen's head. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm just getting information." Allen tilted his head with a frown. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Kanda growled, "No, you've been flirting with every girl you've come across! You'd better believe there's something wrong."

"Have I?"

"Damn it, stop playing coy with me!"

"Playing coy? I don't know what you're talking about," Allen said with wide, childish eyes and a pouty bottom lip.

It took everything in Kanda not to punch Allen into next week. Instead, he drove his fist into the brick. Pain shot through his hand and he heard something crack, but ignored it. It would heal in a few minutes. However, Allen heard it, too, and frowned genuinely. "Did you…did you just break your hand?"

"Probably, but that's not important," Kanda seethed.

"Yes, it is! Don't hurt yourself just because you regenerate like a starfish!" Allen scolded.

Kanda stopped at that. "Did you just compare me to a starfish?"

"I thought it wasn't important?"

"Shut up." Kanda glared at him for a moment. After a minute, he exhaled and closed his eyes. "Why have you been flirting with random girls all day?"

"Jealous?" Allen mocked. Kanda opened his eyes and leaned in closer to the teen's face, their noses a centimeter apart. Silver orbs stared into his sapphire pools, like marbles dropped into the ocean. "Yes, I am. Very much so."

Allen's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What did you think I would do? Suggest a threesome?" Kanda muttered.

The younger male shook his head. "I didn't think you'd admit it."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "It was amusing though, watching them all but pull off their bras to make you look down their shirts."

"I never understood the whole breast thing. Master always told me to go after the ones with double Ds and never accept anything less." Allen laughed for the first time all day when it wasn't directed towards a female.

"Cross wouldn't approve of me then."

Allen shrugged. "The damn bastard got himself killed before I told him." He bit his bottom lip, the quivering not an act this time. Kanda planted a small but lingering kiss in the corner of the white-haired male's mouth, a sign of comfort. "I can't say I ever cared for the man. Hell, we hated each other's guts, but he cared for you like a son."

"Stop it. You're going to make me cry," Allen mumbled with a sniffle. Then he growled, "Damn you! Let me be furious!"

"Wasn't my lack of sugar what caused this in the first place? If you want some more lemon, then I can do that, too."

"No, you can be sweet for a little while," Allen said. Kanda chuckled and slipped his arms around the teen's waist. "I can do that. But just for a little while."

Allen nodded. "Just for a little while. Then I can yell at you again."

**XXX**

By the time Allen and Kanda got back to their room, twilight had captured the skies. Kanda liked baths at night, but showers in the morning, so he changed clothes while Allen was brushing his teeth. Well, he actually just stripped down to his underwear and added a loose, white button-up with the first few buttons undone, but that didn't matter to him. Allen changed into sweatpants and a black t-shirt before he buried himself in the blankets.

"Back to yelling at me?" Kanda asked. With the lights off, only two gleams suggested Allen's presence in the other bed, courtesy of the half moon outside. "This isn't a joke, you know. I just have ADHD and get off on squirrels a lot."

"Get off on squirrels? Are you having sex with the squirrels or watching squirrel porn?"

"Shut up. You know what I meant."

Kanda slipped from his bed into Allen's. The current occupant scooted away from him. "What are you doing? Get out of my bed!"

"I'm sorry."

Allen froze and stared at Kanda. "What?"

The samurai settled into the blankets next to Allen. "I said that I'm sorry. When I snapped at you, I didn't think you would take it so seriously and then…" he trailed off for a moment. He rolled over, his back to his partner. "If you had been thinking that I only wanted sex from you, you could have said something sooner. Just because…just because I act like I ignore you, doesn't mean that I do. I always listen."

There's a moment of silence.

"Why don't you just keep the peace?"

"Think about how stupidly logical that sounds when you're talking about me."

Allen punched Kanda's shoulder hard enough to hurt, but not enough to leave a bruise, if Kanda could bruise. "Idiot."

"Moyashi."

"BaKanda."

"Allen."

"Yuu."

Kanda smiled while Allen couldn't see, and then he frowned. After a minute, he sighed. "You know that I love you, right?"

"I don't know; do I?" Allen brushed Kanda's hair over the pillow and kissed the nape of his neck. In their odd language, that meant understanding or affirmative when the person didn't want to say anything aloud.

Allen's arm slithered over Kanda's waist and the swordsman covered the arm with his own. This is how the receiver shows understanding or affirmative.

"Damn, I hate you for doing this to me," Kanda whispered. "Why couldn't you have just stayed away from me instead of dragging me into this?" He moved his arm away from Allen's and dug his nails into the mattress. "I hate the way that you know my body better than I do. I hate the way that you can predict my reactions to nearly anything. I hate that I let my guard down around you. I hate that I get jealous when you flirt with other people. I hate that know more about you than I do myself. And I freakin' hate that I can't hate you!"

A hand ran up and down his side, a sign of reciprocated feelings or agreement. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Happy?"

"You just admitted all those things. That makes me happy. But you forgot something."

"What?"

Lips turn up against his shoulder. "The 'I hate that I love you' part."

"I thought it was obvious after the 'I hate that I can't hate you' part."

"Nope."

"Well, you said it for me."

"No, that won't work. You have to say it or else I'll still be mad."

Kanda pounced on him in less than a second. Then he leaned to the right for a moment to turn on the lamp. Both males squinted their eyes at the sudden light, and Allen grumbled, "What was that for?"

Kanda blinked a few times before his vision cleared and adjusted. "I want to see your face."

The younger male would deny it later, but Kanda saw the faint blush on his cheeks. The one that Allen always got when the topic of his appearance popped up.

The samurai chuckled before he leaned down and planted a kiss to the end of Allen's nose, which meant that the giver thought the receiver was cute. The blush darkened. Kanda brushed Allen's bangs aside and looked into his eyes, sapphires falling into a glass of milk. "I hate that I love you."

"Well, I love you and feel no need to hate the feeling." Allen pulled Kanda down and crushed their lips together. They roll over, still locked in a kiss, and Kanda wraps his arms around the other male's neck and his legs around his hips. While their tongues battle as if their lives depended on it, Allen's right hand trails down to the hem of Kanda's shirt, but the swordsman caught it. The teen pulled away from the kiss with a confused, and slightly hurt, expression. Kanda returned the arm to its original position, the forearm braced against the sheets next to his head, and then he said, "If you can't hold yourself up with your right arm and touch me with your left, I won't be happy."

Allen's smile outshined the lamp. "I think I can do that."

"Good."

Kanda didn't like talking during sex while Allen tended to ramble a lot. And Kanda wasn't a very loud person in bed either, but Allen did enough for both of them. However, if Kanda wanted to be generous, he might let a sound or two "accidentally" escape his throat. Allen never missed those.

A robot-like yet warm hand brushed up Kanda's stomach. Long nails dipped into the lines of his abs and he squirmed a bit. Allen smirked against his mouth, but continued up without mentioning it. Kanda knew for a fact that Allen was well aware of the one ticklish spot on Kanda's body. Well aware. But it didn't matter that much, since nearly every part of Allen is ticklish if touched the right way.

Kanda pushed them up into a position where he could sit upright in Allen's lap. The younger male broke away long enough to pull off his own shirt and start unbuttoning Kanda's. However, Allen was button-challenged. Kanda chuckles.

"Stop laughing at me!" Allen whined and smacked Kanda behind the head. The swordsman pushed the white-haired teen down on his back and attached to one of his nipples. That helped Allen forget his button troubles. Since he had to learn better methods of removing clothing due to Allen's button difficulties, Kanda tweaked the other nipple while he unfastened his shirt with one hand in record time.

With his shirt gone, Kanda rolled them again. Allen gasped and barely caught himself from falling on his partner, until Kanda reached up and pushed down on the younger male's butt and shoulders. He fell with a small "oof!" on Kanda. "Why'd you always do t―?"

"I want your weight on me," Kanda said. A faint blush appeared on Allen's cheeks. "I…um…."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Allen complied with a smirk. Rough hands worked down his back, massaging out every knot they found. Kanda really could make a living as a masseuse.

After a minute, Allen broke the kiss and gulped down the precious oxygen that had been sucked from his lungs. Kanda watched him with soft, blue eyes. That was one of Allen's favorite parts. During sex, Kanda didn't guard his expression at all and, for the most part, he let his body do what it wanted. But…Allen's _favorite_ part….

Allen ran his fingers through the dark tresses splayed out on the mattress, happy with the lack of complaints from his partner. When he opened his mouth though, Kanda cut, "Yes, I know; my hair is beautiful."

"No, _you_ are beautiful."

Most of the time, one couldn't call Kanda cute. It was just a fact that of the two of them, Allen tended to have more "cute moments", so to speak. However, Kanda did have those moments, too. Like now, when he turns his head and mutters, "Shut up."

Allen smiled and kissed the corner of his eye, meaning the receiver could trust the giver with weakness or embarrassment. Kanda ran his hand up and down the teen's side. At this, Allen's smile widened before he attacked Kanda's neck. With his neck and stomach being the most sensitive parts of his body, since hair doesn't count as "body", Kanda's breathing became heavy as Allen bit into his pulse point. He tilted his head back to give Allen better access to his neck, to which the white-haired male smirked. That didn't go unnoticed by the samurai.

Allen's eyes widened and he gasped. Kanda continued to grind up into his partner, his hands on said partner's hips to make the friction greater. Careless moans spilled from Allen's lips as he thrust against Kanda.

Once again, Kanda flipped them. Allen landed on his back with a grunt, unhappy that his friction was gone. Suddenly, cold air hit his legs, now bare. A hand rubbed him through the fabric of his underwear and Allen let his head fall back with a groan. "Yuu…."

His underwear disappeared next. Allen didn't have time to shiver before Kanda started to pump him. Pleasure shot up his spine and his mind went blank.

"With as hard as you are, you'd think you'd have cum before I even touched you. Horny much?" Kanda teased. Allen growled, "You're not much―NYA!"

The lips around his member turned up in a smirk at the cat-cry. Allen dug his nails into the mattress, knowing that he might choke Kanda if he put his hands on the older male's head.

Kanda massaged Allen's hip with one hand and pumped with the other while his head bobbed. Despite what others may say about oral sex, Kanda liked it. Getting felt great and giving gave him the perfect view of Allen losing control. He gave Allen credit though. The teen could keep it together for the most part until he looked down. That's when he really lost it. Kanda loved the sight of Allen's head between his legs just as much as vice versa, but the expression Allen gets when he's sucked off is priceless.

Kanda dipped his tongue into the slit of Allen's member and another cat-cry followed. That's another great thing about Allen. He sounds like a cat in heat when he's really enjoying something.

The swordsman trailed his tongue up a protruding vein on the underside of Allen's erection. Allen's toes curled and he cried, "Ah…NYA!"

Kanda took as much in as he could, the tip at the back of his throat, and swallowed several times while he fondled Allen's balls.

"Yuu…nya! Ah…mh…" Allen tossed his head side to side and his hips shook with the effort of not bucking into Kanda's mouth. He had enough control to not gag his partner. Barely. Until he looked down. He had to look down. Blue eyes watched him and sparkled with the delight of seeing him turn into a mess.

When Allen looked down, Kanda gazed up at him. The younger male's wide, half-glazed eyes watched his, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Kanda pulled away and smirked at Allen's disappointed expression. The teen gulped for air, his eyes closed.

His partner dug through the suitcase in the floor before he kicked off his underwear and returned with a small bottle of lubricant. They had an unspoken agreement to make things much less awkward: whoever got the lubricant would be submissive that night. Most of the time. Sometimes they might go two rounds and switch.

Three fingers slicked with lube, Allen lied next to Kanda and reached down―

"Wait," Kanda said. Allen furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Kanda pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "You never apologized for flirting with other people today."

Allen laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry! You really were jealous today!"

Teeth sank into the tender flesh of his neck and he yelped, "Kanda!"

The samurai grunted before he sucked on the spot to the point of stinging. Allen whimpered, but didn't tell him to stop, even though his clothes wouldn't hide the mark unless he wore a scarf or something. That'll be awkward….

When Kanda pulled away, he yanked Allen down with him until the younger male's nose bumped his shoulder and held him there. Allen glanced up at the fierce blue gaze on him. "If I mark you, it'll heal in a few minutes, won't it?"

Pink dusted Kanda's cheeks as he turned his head. "I don't care..."

Allen smiled and leaned forward to latch onto Kanda's collarbone. While Allen sucked and bit his skin, Kanda felt his body relax. He can deal with the consequences later. Allen will bring this up again at some point. Kanda knows he will. But Kanda couldn't find it in him to care at the moment.

A minute later, Allen pulled away. "There. A hickey for Yuu."

"Shut up, Allen," Kanda muttered. Allen knew how much he hated it when people made puns out of his name.

"It's Moyashi, BaKanda!" Allen snapped. Then he paused. "Wait, what?"

"This is why I don't understand why you get irritated when I call you Moyashi." Kanda kissed the tip of his nose.

Allen ignored him, though he still blushed. "Satisfied now?"

Kanda nodded.

The teen reached between Kanda's legs and circled his entrance with his middle finger. Then he pushed in. Kanda's face remained neutral, his eyes closed. After a minute of thrusting one finger in and out, Allen added the second. Again, Kanda's face didn't changed, but the younger male saw his jaw tighten.

While he began to scissor his fingers, Allen kissed the corner of Kanda's eye. _You don't have to act like a statue. I won't judge you; I know it hurts._

Kanda doesn't react until his breath hitches and his back moves, like he forced it not to arch. Allen smirks and pushes in again.

After a few minutes, Allen adds the last finger. At this point, Kanda had stopped hiding his pleasure for the most part. His back had arched an inch off the mattress and his face was contorted in ecstasy. Allen could only keep himself occupied by kissing, licking, and sucking on Kanda's neck and chest. His member kept twitching, but he refused to touch it or grind against Kanda's hip. He had that much self-control. And even if he was barely hanging onto his sanity, he could at least act like he was in full control of himself. Being a poker player paid off sometimes.

Kanda nodded and opened his eyes. Allen pulled out his fingers before he lied on his back. While Kanda didn't really care about positioning as long as he could touch his partner, when acting as dominant, Allen always started with Kanda on top. He hated hurting him, so it was easiest for Allen if the older male set the pace in the beginning.

Kanda straddled Allen and glared at him for a moment. Then Allen sat up. "Sorry, I forgot."

After Kanda gave his partner another sharp stare, he wrapped his arms around Allen's neck. "Moron."

"Not many men are as strict about skin contact as you."

"How would you know?" Kanda muttered as Allen lined himself up.

"Don't worry; I don't know that personally. I just witnessed it a lot in my travels with Master." Allen glided his hands up and down Kanda's back and felt him relax under his touch. Geez, he was even more jealous than Allen thought.

When Kanda started to sink down, he pressed himself against Allen. The teen massaged his lower back like Kanda always did to him to reduce the pain and help him relax, but it could only do so much. Allen's mind became fuzzy as tight heat surrounded him.

Kanda bit his lip and dug his nails into his arms. It had been nearly five months since the last time Allen had entered him; the pain made him feel like a virgin again. By the time his hips bumped Allen's, tears had beaded in the corners of his eyes. He would not blink. He refused to blink. If he did, the tears would run down his cheeks. If he did, Allen would know how much pain he was in. If he did, Allen would be upset.

Allen couldn't see Kanda's face since the swordsman had moved his head past Allen's shoulder. The younger male rubbed Kanda's back. "Are you okay?"

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda growled. Another thing he hated: being asked if he was okay. Idiot.

Allen stroked Kanda's hair, knowing what he meant. He didn't want to show any weakness.

After an agonizing minute for both of them, Kanda pushed himself up and then dropped. It hurt, yes, but when Allen dug his nails into his partner's back and cat-cried, Kanda could overlook the pain to some degree.

Kanda lifted himself and slammed back down again and again, the pain turning into pleasure. The sting lingered, but not so much that Kanda didn't enjoy it, especially with Allen's cute and arousing noises.

When he felt Kanda's hips falter, Allen smirked. He grabbed his partner's waist and guided him, something he got yelled at for most of the time unless Kanda was too lost in pleasure to notice. Allen slammed Kanda down harder and the samurai threw his head back, his jaw slack. The white-haired male tried again with the same result. _Come on, Kanda. Make some kind of noise. You know you're enjoying this, too._

Kanda knew exactly what his partner was trying to do, but decided not to mention it. Instead, he made an erotic display of his pleasure and tightened himself, something he'd learned to do about a year ago. White fogged his mind every time Allen struck his prostate though, which made it more difficult than he would've liked.

"Will you…l-let me―nya!―touch…touch you…?" Allen asked with some difficulty. The tight passage around him made it hard to think, but he could manage, even if his "cat-cries", as Kanda called them, got louder the more Kanda bounced on his lap.

"No," Kanda breathed.

_Damn you, _Allen thought, but he couldn't let on to his irritation. He would make Kanda moan, cry out, or _something_.

His thoughts stopped when Kanda halted his movements and crawled off of Allen. The teen gave him an odd look until Kanda turned his back to his partner, on his hands and knees. Allen smirked at the position, nearly content with just watching Kanda. Nearly.

"Damn, just when I think you can't make yourself anymore erotic," Allen said as he pushed into Kanda. The swordsman grunts. "That's what I always thought about your cat-cries."

Allen didn't reply. Unlike Kanda, he can't talk during sex or else it sounds like he's drunk. Though, he admits to rambling.

After two thrusts, Kanda's torso collapses. Allen runs his hands down the older male's back and thighs. He's certain Kanda will lose it soon. He has to lose it soon, because Allen's barely hanging on as it is. As he pounds into the muscled body in front of him, he can feel the coil tightening.

Kanda closes his eyes, his cheek pressed to the mattress. He clawed at anything he could touch and felt certain that Allen was more than happy his back wasn't within reach. Pleasure shot through him with every thrust. He loved it. The desperation he could feel in Allen's hips. The love of his partner's hands as they caressed his body. The pleasure in each of Allen's cat-cries. Kanda loved it and all of it belonged to him. Allen belonged to him.

Allen watched Kanda scratch at everything within reach. Thank goodness that wasn't his back. This time at least. Next time he might have claw marks down his back from shoulders to rear, but that didn't bother him that much. If Kanda felt enough pleasure that he couldn't help but rip something apart, Allen would bare it. He just wanted to hear Kanda. Allen would not be satisfied, even if he had five orgasms, until Kanda made some kind of noise.

Again, Kanda pulled away from Allen. The samurai moved to his back and spread his legs. Allen's head swam, knowing that picture of Kanda would come up the next time he masturbated. When he pushed in, Kanda brought both of the teen's hands to his chest and looked into his eyes. "Touch me."

Allen nodded and pressed his chest to Kanda's, barely able to get out a quiet "damn" as his hands massaged the body under him.

When Allen started to slam into him, Kanda tilted his head back. His hands occupied themselves with Allen's hair, much to the latter's enjoyment. Both of them were close.

"Allen, do you want to know what you sound like?" Kanda panted.

"Nya! Ah…what…I don't under―NYA!" Allen cursed himself for being so loud, whether he was submissive or dominant.

Legs suddenly wrapped around Allen's waist and crushed him against Kanda, making it impossible for him to move. The teen looked up at Kanda. "Wha…?"

"Do you want me to cat-cry like you do so you know what it sounds like?" Kanda ground against Allen's stomach. "So you know just how erotic and arousing it sounds?"

Allen gulped at the mere thought and nodded like he would to get second helpings of mitarashi dango.

Kanda releases Allen's hips. The younger male pounded into Kanda, desperate for the sounds he'd been promised.

_I wonder how many years I'll regret this?_ Kanda thought. Then he ran his nails down Allen's back. "Nya! Ah…mh Allen―NYA AH!"

It took less than a second after that for Allen to cum inside Kanda. The older male felt the rush of warmth through his entire body before he followed a few thrusts later, white ribbons squirting onto both of their stomachs and chests.

Allen pulled out of Kanda and collapsed beside him. After a moment, Kanda stumbled to the bathroom and brought a wet washcloth back. As they wiped most traces of sex from their bodies, Allen asked, "Do I…do I really sound like that?"

"Yes, though I did a poor imitation," Kanda replied. Allen murmured, "No wonder you call it cat-crying."

Allen turned out the light and pulled the blankets over them. After they settled down together, Kanda says, "That means you're my kitten."

"No," Allen said and kissed Kanda's forehead. "I'm your Moyashi."

"Then goodnight, my Moyashi." Kanda laid his head on Allen's shoulder. Then he kissed the younger male's hickey before he settled again.

"Goodnight, Yuu."

**A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Write more? Constructive criticism is encouraged!**


End file.
